


85 Decibels

by nickelsleeve



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Drama, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Otome Game, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Humor, absolutely - Freeform, but also maybe sexy later, did i write this fic when i shouldve been writing a paper i have due tomorrow, im disappointed in me too, saeran deserves happiness, sarah i know youre disappointed in me, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: It’d been a year since he was rescued and despite Saeyoung’s objections and despite the darkness of his own mind, Saeran wanted to at least attempt something normal. And what was normal for a 23 year old?He’d enrolled in a local community college. Part-time. That had been his compromise with Saeyoung. “If you’re gonna do this,” Saeyoung had said, frowning from his computer, “then at least go slow.” And he’d returned to falsifying documents for Saeran--afterall, according to the government he’d never existed.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran & Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	85 Decibels

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for being garbage and writing his instead of working on my paper due tomorrow but here we are. 
> 
> Continuation of 707 Good Ending + Secret Ending 1 & 2 because SAERAN DESERVES HAPPINESS DAMMIT.  
> Canon compliant-ish? Since we don't get too much info on Saeran other than he's living with MC and Saeyoung at the end? Anyway. Enjoy this I guess.

He heard the sound of her laughter from down the hallway before she even reached the lecture hall. She was so loud she was impossible to ignore, Saeran thought grumpily, looking down at his laptop that was open and ready to take notes. He tried not to flinch as other students passed by him, their bags or sometimes arms accidentally brushing him. 

It’d been a year since he was rescued and despite Saeyoung’s objections and despite the darkness of his own mind, Saeran wanted to at least  _ attempt  _ something normal. And what was normal for a 23 year old?

He’d enrolled in a local community college. Part-time. That had been his compromise with Saeyoung. “If you’re gonna do this,” Saeyoung had said, frowning from his computer, “then at least go slow.” And he’d returned to falsifying documents for Saeran--afterall, according to the government he’d never existed.

To be honest, returning to normal was definitely part of the reason he’d wanted to enroll in college--but the other part was to get away from Saeyoung’s eyes. And Hana’s. They were always looking at him with eyes that held pity and yet an overwhelming amount of love and he couldn’t deal with it anymore. He had to escape, even if it was just for a few hours a day.

The laughing was louder this time, but still out in the hall. Saeran frowned. He hadn’t thought it was possible for one person to be as loud as Yuna Park was, but she was astounding. She rushed through the door, making an entrance as always. 

Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail today, echoing the chaos that seemed to surround her. She practically ran to her seat a few rows from him, papers flying behind her from the unorganized folders she carried in her arms, her backpack half open and slung onto one side of her shoulder. She was always a mess. It annoyed Saeran.

Yuna was followed in swiftly by her gaggle of friends--boys and girls alike. She never seemed to be alone. She perched on her chair just as messily, her knee up and knocking against the long table, her other leg curled under her. She dropped at least 3 books in the process of pulling out her laptop and she had yet to stop talking in that overly loud voice.

Trying to shut her out, Saeran glared at his computer screen, the blinking cursor waiting for his notes. 

When the professor arrived she finally shut up, and Saeran knew peace again. And yet, during the lecture his eyes kept sliding to where she sat. 

Yuna couldn’t be considered a good student. Not with the way she fidgeted in her seat, her pale legs knocking against table, or the way she tapped her fingers against her sides when she wasn’t typing out the notes. It irritated him, that she couldn’t sit and listen. That she had every opportunity to be a good student and she still didn’t. It bothered him immensely when she stuck a pen through her messy hair and then five minutes later searched around for the missing pen that she had placed in her hair. 

“Saeran Choi and Yuna Park,” the professor said, snapping Saeran out of his hate filled inner monologue. 

His eyes flicked to the screen at the front of the room outlining their goal for the rest of the semester, a project that required them to work with partners. Saeran’s eyes zeroed in on the text on the screen as the professor moved on. He and Yuna were partners.

She was waving at him from her row, her arms too loud and frantic, her smile making him groan inwardly.

Their professor was going to give them the rest of the class time to get together with their partner to get started on the project that was to be worth 50% of their grade. Saeran shifted in his seat, getting ready to rise and meet with his partner. 

She beat him to it. With that chaotic flurry of energy she appeared next to him. 

“Hey!” she said, and he frowned at the way she precariously carried her laptop. “Let’s go outside and talk. It’s too nice of a day to stay in here.”

Her voice was too loud. But Saeran followed her anyway, almost needing to sprint to keep up with her even though she had to be at least a foot smaller than him. It was strange, he’d always thought she was taller--maybe it was just her personality that was big.

They reached the courtyard and snagged an empty table that had some shade from the sun. Yuna practically dropped her laptop onto the table and her backpack followed suit, returning to the concrete with an audible thud. She sat on the bench with her legs crossed underneath her, her pen back in her hair.

He hadn’t even managed to sit down before she was speaking rapid fire at him.

“ . . . anyway, that’s just my idea for what we should do, but what do you think? What ideas do you have? We have to pick a topic by next class and honestly that’s my only idea so really, you should probably take the lead on this.”

Had she stopped to take a breath the entire time? Saeran wasn’t sure. He was surprised that Yuna wanted his opinion or input though. He’d thought she’d steam roll his ideas.

“Oh . . .”, Saeran said, not entirely sure where to start. He had ideas for the project but honestly he hadn’t been expecting to be able to voice them. It took him a while to gather his thoughts. 

“Take your time,” she said, after a few seconds had gone by and he hadn’t been able to say anything. “I’m just happy to be outside.”

Saeran blinked. Patience was something he hadn’t expected from Yuna either. 

Eventually, he gathered his thoughts and proposed his own ideas. Systematically outlining how and why he felt they could get a better grade using his topic, how they could gather the information easily and be able to present it. She managed to stay fairly still while he spoke, her head cocked to the side and her eyes focusing on him. They weren’t black like he’d originally thought. They were a very dark blue.

“You’re right! Oh my god, that’s absolutely perfect--hey do you think we could--”, she was talking a mile a minute at him again, scribbling on the notebook in front of her with enthusiasm and illegible font. For someone so pale, she had a sunburn on her nose.

“Oh!” she cried out suddenly, her arm waving wildly as she looked at her watch.”Oh no, I have to go! Shoot. Hey,” she said, frantically throwing things into her bag with wild abandon and unraveling her legs. “Email me what you think I should do, ‘cause I think you’ve got a great frickin’ idea, and honestly you should just tell me what you need me to do.”

She ran past him and he smelled a light citrusy scent waft towards him as she barrelled away.

_

  
  


Saeran looked over the information that Yuna had emailed him, noting only a few mistakes before he sent back corrections and further directions. He hadn’t expected her to be as smart as she was. Oftentimes she veered of course and took tangents in her work but overall, it was good.

“Whatcha doin’?” Saeyoung asked, jumping over the back of the couch to land with a loud plop next to his twin. He adjusted his glasses and glanced at the screen. “Who’s Yuna?”

“My class partner,” Saeran mumbled, waiting for Yuna’s reply to come through email. He wasn’t sure why they had yet to exchange numbers. It would be so much easier for them to coordinate via phone. Waiting for her emails made him antsy. “We have a project we’re working on.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Saeyoung sang, “ _ a girl _ .” 

Saeran rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He wasn’t sure why he also felt heat rising to his face when he answered. He refused to look at his brother.

“So, you’re working on a class project. With a  _ girl _ .” 

“That would be correct.”

“A  _ girl _ .”

“We have established the fact that my partner is in fact, a girl.”

Saeyoung giggled and fished out his phone from his jacket pocket, typing frantically before shoving the screen in Saeran’s face. “This  _ girl _ ?”

It was Yuna’s school picture. Her hair was a mess like always, pulled back but with chaotic strands falling around her face and onto her neck like it was trying to escape. She looked annoyed in the picture, one eyebrow up and her lips parted like she was in the process of replying to someone. Saeran’s eyes flicked quickly to the spot under her left eye and then back to his computer screen.

She had replied to his email. “Yes, that’s her. Although they edited out the mole under her left eye,” he said, typing back to her about meeting up to discuss their project the next day at a cafe.

“Oh?” Saeyong asked, in a sing-song voice. “They edited out her mole, huh.”

There was a noise from the kitchen and Hana poked her head out, her bangs covering her face as she sighed. “Saeyoung, stop teasing him and get in here and help me.”

Saeran felt heat rushing to his face again for some reason but his eyes stayed trained on his computer. 

Saeyoung, ruffled his hair, pausing for a second when Saeran flinched back, before reaching out to ruffle his hair again. “My lady doth call on me,” he said and with a groan left the couch.

-

The cafe that they’d agreed to meet at was having some sort of event or sale or something. Saeran wasn’t positive. He was just sure that it was overcrowded and that the table and seats he’d managed to secure in the corner still left him exposed to other patrons as the moved in and out of the small store front. Even tucking his elbows in and trying to shrink into the wall didn’t help, there were just too many people.

They were in front of the window though and that helped. He could at least look out at the clear blue sky and see the outdoors. Still, every fiber of his being was on edge. It was so crowded. He didn’t like it.

And he was annoyed. Yuna was late. Maybe only by 3 minutes but still, this had been the agreed upon time. Saeran’s brows knitted together as he gingerly sipped on the tea he had ordered. The cool liquid felt good, the rest of him felt too hot and too aware of all the bodies in the small cafe.

She finally arrived seconds later, a jacket falling off her shoulders and exposing the pale skin. Her hair was braided today, but as usual had several strands trying to escape the confines of her ties and were plastered with sweat onto her forehead. 

Yuna slung her backpack heavily at the floor and flung herself into the seat, her face flushed. “Sorry! I woke up late and then I missed my train, anyways, let’s get to it!”

They began their work, but Saeran couldn’t focus. His body was on fire, he felt trapped. There were too many people in the cafe and too many of them managed to bump against him, making his skin crawl. His head began to pound.

“Hey,” Yuna said suddenly, standing up and knocking over his empty cup of tea. “I need some frickin’ air. Can we take this outside?” She snatched up her things before he could answer, but stopped in front of him waiting. A few customers tried to squeeze through between both of them but she moved, blocking their bodies from him with her back.

She tapped her foot in annoyance as she was jostled waiting for his response but seemed to be an immovable rock, managing to keep the other people in the cafe from brushing up against him as she waited. Her brows were knitting in annoyance at him.

“Saeran,” Yuna said, “Let’s go somewhere else, I don’t like it here.”

He didn’t understand.

“Saeran,” she said again, drawing out his name in a whine, the tapping of her foot even louder now. “Come on, get your stuff. Let’s finish this at the park.” 

Saeran nodded finally, eager to leave the cafe as well. He was putting his things in his bag when a man bumped into Yuna hard, sending her tumbling forward towards him. He moved away from her instinctively, but she caught herself on the table and the wall behind him, inches from touching him. “Sorry,” she whispered, barely audible in the cacophony of the cafe. “I know you don’t like being touched.”

He wasn’t sure he’d even heard it before she moved away, grabbing his bag for him and throwing him an irritated look over her shoulder. “Let’s go!” Her voice was too loud again.

The park was busy but they managed to find a less populated area and sat under a tree, trying to escape the heat of the sun’s rays. Saeran had insisted on this, not entirely certain that Yuna wouldn’t just go up into flames in the heat of the sun. She’d certainly be on her way to skin cancer if she was in the sun, judging by the paleness of her skin.

Her jacket was underneath her, and she was resting her chin on one knee as she wrote in her notebook, following his directions and asking questions. Saeran knew they were going to get a good grade on the project but it still startled him how often she deferred to his ideas, even if she was noisy about asking or agreeing. 

They finished their work, just as the sun was starting to drop low into the sky, their tree covered shade moving to the other side and sending glowing gold rays of sun into Saeran’s face.

He squinted as he gathered his things and said goodbye to Yuna, before remembering how irritating it was talking to her via email. “Wait,” he said, jogging to catch up to where she had been strolling away. “Can I have your number? It’s easier to work on this project by phone I think.”

“O-oh,” Yuna said, turning to hand him her phone. “S-sure.” There was something wrong with her voice and Saeran frowned at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Absolutely. Totally. Yup. I am A-Okay. I’m fine. Good even. Great!” Yuna’s voice was too high and too quiet, Saeran thought. He scanned her face and noticed how flushed she was, her face and neck a bright red, contrasting with the yellow sunlight. 

Had she gotten sunburned even under the cover of the tree, he wondered. Saeran entered his number into Yuna’s phone and handed it back to her. “I’ll call you about what we should do next,” he said, his eyes narrowing as he wondered if she was feeling okay.

Yuna mumbled something and seemed to leap back away from him once she retrieved her phone. She tore away from him but her gait was off and her chaotic movements seemed even more erratic than usual.

Saeran wanted to follow her and make sure she was okay. Maybe she had gotten sick? But instead he fought the urge to follow her, and the urge to hack into local CCTV feeds to make sure that she made it home safe. He wasn’t entirely sure why he bothered.

When he got home he went straight to his room, confused. He was still worried about Yuna and worried that maybe they should’ve stayed at the cafe and worked. 

His phone was dialing her number before he was even truly aware of it himself. It only rang once before she picked up.

“Saeran!” 

Her voice was so loud in his ears that he pulled the phone away for a moment before pressing it back. “Yuna, hi. Did . . .”, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. That he was worried she’d gotten too much sun and was sick? That she should wear sunscreen next time to avoid getting sunburned? That her voice was so loud and yet at the same time when she said his name it made his stomach jump? “Did you get home safely?”

There was a pause. “Oh, oh y-yes I did. Thanks. Thanks for calling but I got home safe. Home safe and sound. Did you get home safe? Are you at home? What are you doing?”

It all tumbled through the phone like one long string of words, fast and abrasive and yet, Saeran felt the corners of his mouth twitch. “Yes, I got home safe. I’m at home now. I’m calling you right now.”

There was the audible sound of her sucking in her breath. “Oh! Oh, that’s good. That’s nice. I-I’m glad. That you’re home. And uh, home safe. That’s really good.”

Saeran frowned again, she was babbling now. “Do you have a fever?”

“What? No? Why? Do I sound sick? I’m not sick? Do you have a fever? Is that why you called? To make sure I wasn’t sick because--”

“I’m not sick and I don’t have a fever,” Saeran replied, cutting her off before she launched into another avalanche of words. He was still worried about the way she was acting. “I am concerned you may have gotten too much sun today, your face was very red and you’re speaking very erratically.”

There was a small squeak from the other side of the phone line and then Yuna answered, her voice much softer and more leveled than before. “Oh, um, thank you but no, I-I’m fine. I just uh, am having um, ah, woman . . . issues. That’s all.”

Saeran’s face burned from embarrassment as he hadn’t considered this as a possible reason for her symptoms. He winced in the awkward silence before answering her. “Oh. Ok then. That’s good. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

The line went dead and Saeran flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering why he suddenly felt sad that he wasn’t hearing her too-loud voice in his ear again. He wondered why even after her explanation he was still worried. 

Sitting up suddenly, he brushed his hands through his hair and looked towards his door. He supposed he could as Saeyoung or even Hana for help. But he didn’t want to bother them.

They had been watching some movie on the couch when he got home, completely in their own world--Hana’s head resting on Saeyoung’s shoulder as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. Saeran didn’t want to interrupt their little canoodle session with his weird problems.

Maybe Zen? Saeran slid open his home screen and stared for a moment before shaking his head. No, not Zen. Yoosung maybe? But then again no. 

He sighed, his head spinning. It was too much to think about.

-

They met a few days later in the ancient school library. The happy weather had taken a turn and the pounding rain rattled the old windows of the building. 

Yuna was back to normal, Saeran thought. Her voice loud again as she talked about the project, still not sitting in her seat correctly and making Saeran remind her that her pen was stuck in her hair again. 

He found himself talking more with her. Going into greater detail about his thoughts and ideas as she listened. She was intense when she was listening to him, her eyes trained on his even though her fingers may still be moving against her leg. 

While they wrote he frowned thinking about how she had worn shorts in this weather, she had to be freezing in the library and she might get soaked from the rain that was now coming down at an angle that made it impossible to not get wet even with an umbrella and jacket. Saeran’s eyes glanced up from his computer to her jacket that hung off her shoulders and he fought the urge to pull it up to cover the white skin.

Yuna didn’t seem to be bothered as she sent him a draft of what they’d been working on, chewing the end of her pen in a way that made Saeran frown again. She’d been chewing on it so much he was sure it was going to explode with ink into her mouth.

They had ended up going to one of the study rooms in the basement of the building as it was nearing finals and everywhere else had been too crowded for them to work properly. Saeran wasn’t sure if it was just for his sake, but Yuna always seemed to direct them out of places with crowds or where there were lots of people.

Part of him still wasn’t sure he’d heard her actually say that she knew how much he disliked being touched.

There was a proper storm by the time they had finished up, they could hear the thunder even in the study room and the small basement window occasionally lit up the room even more with lightning. 

“Okay, good,” Yuna said, hitting save with a flourish. “I think we’ve almost finished it. And I think we may even be done early too, thanks to you and all your ideas. That’s awesome, I feel like all my brain has been thinking about is this stupid project.”

Saeran nodded, although his head had been filled with thoughts of her along with the project. They both climbed into the old rickety elevator to go back to the main level. 

Yuna stretched out her arms above her head. “Ugh, I’ve got a cramp in my neck from all that work I’m so glad I can get home and get some food. Hey! Do you wanna go grab some dinner? I heard about this amazing sushi place not far from here that--”

She was cut off as there was a loud grinding noise and the elevator shuddered sending both of them to the ground from the force. The overhead lights flickered a few times before going out and sending both of them into darkness.

Saeran could hear the hum of the backup generators trying to come on line, the emergency light dimly blinking on before fading. It seemed the storm had knocked out the power and the backup generators.

“S-saeran?” Yuna asked, her voice trembling. Saeran could hear her fumbling and pressing the buttons frantically, clawing at them. “Saeran? Are--are we stuck? The-the buttons . . .”, her voice trailed off and he heard her breathing hitch as she began pounding at the elevator buttons and scratching at the metal doors.

He pulled out his phone, illuminating the dark cabin. “No service,” he muttered looking down at the screen. The storm had probably trapped them in the basement of the old stone building and they couldn’t get service. It looked like the power had been knocked out completely too, as even the emergency intercom didn’t seem to be working.

Sobs were growing louder and Saeran turned his light over towards Yuna. His eyes widened and the phone fell from his grip, crashing to the ground and shattering. 

For just a moment before the light from his phone died, it illuminated Yuna on her knees, tears streaking down her face as she panicked, pulling and clawing at the heavy elevator doors, blood dripping down her hands and onto the floor from her terror.

Without thinking Saeran wrenched both of Yuna’s hands away from the door, yanking her back onto him. She was shaking so hard. 

Unsure of what to do, Saeran pulled her closer to him, ripping at the bottom of his shirt and wrapping it around her bloody fingers. “Yuna?” he hadn’t meant it to come out so soft. “Yuna, it’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I know you don’t like being touched but--” Her hands wound their way up his arms, her injured fingers digging into his shoulders as she pressed her body against him. Her head pressed against his chest and she shuddered hard against him.

He could feel the pounding of her heart, practically hear the way her blood was rushing through her ears. She was sobbing, the wetness of her tears he could feel through his shirt. 

For one millisecond he wanted to shove her away, move her from his skin. But her breath caught and his arms seemed to act on their own, going around her body and pressing her even further into him.

Saeran awkwardly rubbed his hand up and down his back, not entirely sure how to completely calm her terror. He noticed with sudden clarity that a vague floral fragrance wafted towards him from her hair and he found himself bending down closer towards her, trying to identify the scent.

Yuna’s grip on him was so tight he wondered if she’d have any feeling left in her fingers. They had to hurt, she had probably ripped a few nails from their beds when she was trying to force the door open. 

After a few moments of him gently rubbing her back, the violent shudders calmed to a slight buzzing, and her hands relaxed slightly.

Concerned that they were too close, Saeran dropped his arms from her. “Yuna?” 

“Please,” she whispered, her voice barely audible even in the silence of the elevator. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and his neck as she shifted her body, her nose nestling into the crook of his neck. “Please let me be selfish . . . and hold me . . . just until . . . until we get out. Then I . . . I promise . . . you won’t ever have to be . . . touched by me . . . ever again . . . please . . .”

For some reason, her promise of never touching him again, bothered Saeran and he turn his head towards hers, his arms wrapping around her again, holding her tightly. She lifted her head in return and he could feel her warm breath on his face. 

Only mere centimeters separated their mouths. “It’s okay,” Saeran said, and was surprised to find that it was okay. “I’ll keep holding you for as long as you want.” And it was true, he thought. He would.

He wanted to stop her tears and if this was a way to do it, then he’d do it for as long as he needed to. 

One of his hands followed the contour of her body in the darkness until it cupped her chin. He brushed his thumb across the skin, pushing the tears away. His heart jerked as his thumb passed over her lips and he heard her breath catch.

Slowly, Saeran moved his hand back down her body having rid her face of tears. He went back to rhythmically rubbing her back and she moved her head to lean against his shoulder. Her breath against his neck sending shivers down his spine.

At least 15 minutes passed like that until he felt her pulse regulate and her breathing return to normal. He almost thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke.

“I was 5,” she whispered again and it was almost as though he could feel her lips moving against he exposed skin of his collarbone. “We were playing in an abandoned house. Hide and seek. I hid in a closet but the doorknob fell off. I wanted to win. So I kept silent until dark.”

Saeran wasn’t sure why she was telling him anything. “You don’t--”

“I want to . . . to explain. Why I’m . . . being selfish,” Yuna paused, her arms tightening around his neck for a moment before loosening and her hands fluttering down to grip his shirt. “Everyone had left. They thought I’d gone home or something. I screamed, I screamed so loud but no one heard me. And I couldn’t get out.”

She was crying again, her voice cracking as she continued. “It was so dark.”

His hand moved from her back and began reflexively stroking her hair. “It’s a phobia. That’s okay.”

“I’m just . . . so sorry. I don’t want to . . . I know you don’t like it but I--” her body heaved, “I can’t. I can’t be in the dark alone like this.”

It puzzled him how she knew how much he disliked being touched. “How do you know I don’t like it?” Saeran asked, confused because somehow he didn’t dislike this. He didn’t dislike the weight of her against him, or the way his fingers tangled in her messy hair or the way she smelled or the way her heart pounded against him. 

She sighed against his neck. “You flinch when people accidentally touch you in class as they go to their seats. You don’t like crowds, I can see it in your eyes and the way you wait to be the last to leave class so you’re not in the hallway with everyone else. Or how you look like you’re trapped when we’re inside, you’re always looking at the windows and at the sky. You also smile more when we’re outside.” 

Saeran wasn’t sure what to say. Had she really noticed him that much? He thought he’d been good at hiding his discomfort and his emotions. He thought she was such a whirlwind of energy that she’d only been observing things when it involved her. He’d never noticed that she’d been watching him.

“How--”

“Please,” Yuna whispered again, “this is already embarrassing enough.”

Embarrassing? Saeran wasn’t sure what she meant by that.

“Do you think someone will come?”

Saeran wasn’t exactly the most positive person in the world. If he was being realistic he’d have to say that even if someone was aware there were people stuck in the elevator, with the power and even the backup generators out of commission it could be hours before they were discovered. Especially with no cell service. 

Likely, they’d have to wait until the power came back on line to even let anyone know they were here. And if the power outage was citywide--Saeran calculated the worst case scenario in his head--they could even be in here for a few days.

But, Saeran suddenly realized that perhaps Saeyoung’s constant helicopter brothering could come in handy. When he didn’t answer the phone or return home no doubt, Saeyoung would begin to panic and would find them. Even that might take a few hours though.

“Yeah,” Saeran replied, contrary to his thoughts. “Someone should be here soon. Don’t worry.” 

He wasn’t exactly lying to Yuna but something made him want to try to comfort her instead of telling her the reality of their situation. She had said she was being selfish but now, having held her like this--Saeran found himself rather comfortable with the current situation. 

Maybe he was a little bit selfish too.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have kissing and smut coming later but srsly I gotta go do my paper now ;;;;;;;


End file.
